


all the way to hell

by sometimeswritingsometimesdying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Demons, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Poison, Suicide mention, and it was definitely not what the person who asked expected, blood mention, but here we are, don't ask me, i think, in a metaphorical way, is this the mafia au?, murder mention, these basically write themselves, they're criminals, this was based on a prompt from tumblr, why are they always drinking?, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 08:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying/pseuds/sometimeswritingsometimesdying
Summary: There are many things that make Mr. Lyer smile, and many things that make Remus Reali laugh.They come together for one night, and share a couple drinks.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	all the way to hell

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened with this one y'all  
> just enjoy

Many things made Mr. Lyer smile.

Now, you have to understand, that his smile, well, it was nothing good. It was more of a smirk, an anticipation of what to come, whether it be another wrecked night or intelligently executed crime, or yet another story on the news.

No, Mr. Lyer was not known for his friendly smiles.

So, when he smiled, people who knew him would either run or get excited, people who didn't know him, well. They were in for a surprise.

One night, after some particular shenanigans that they had gotten up to, Mr. Lyer and Remus Reali decided to head back to Remus's place for drinks.

They walked side by side, as criminals with respect do, in fair play, down a darkened street, each lost in their thoughts.

"For bein' a criminal, you sure smile a lot." Indeed, as if proofing his point, Mr. Lyer smiled.

"I do, Remus, and you laugh a lot." He examined his gloves. "You sure do."

Again, as if prooving the shorter man's point, Remus laughed, high and loud. His laugh and their footsteps were the only sounds that they could hear in that street.

The two turned to each other, each one with their smile, their dangerous glint.

"Gin? Whiskey? Perhaps some wine if you wish to be more refined." Mr. Lyer said, as he closed the door behind him and took off his coat, hanging both his and Remus's on the coat hanger.

"I'll take whatever there is," Remus threw himself on the brown leather couch in the dimly lit living room. "or anything that'll get me drunk as soon as possible."

Mr. Lyer brought back the first few bottles he could grab, and the two began talking. they talked, and drank, and talked some more. about nothing, really.

What do you talk about when you have blood on your hands?

for how long Mr. Lyer had had blood on his hands, he had never figured out what he was supposed to say to someone he had seen kill in cold blood.

he would ignore it, was the answer. What he wasn't as inclined to ignore, was Remus's good looks.

He hadn't paid much attention before since he would take anyone who could get the job done, but now, in the dim light of the living room, and being less than a few feet apart, he found that Remus Reali was actually quite handsome.

with dark eyes and a slightly-too-wide smile, the other was rambling on about different ways to murder people. twist of a knife, a staged suicide, poisoned drink.

"Poisoned drink? that's a bit old for these times, don't you think?"

"Oh, maybe! but who knows, maybe you poisoned this drink and you could be doing a double bluff." Remus laughed, which Mr. Lyer found endearing. How could he say something like that and then laugh?

He'd never know for sure, but perhaps Remus was anything but like him. he wasn't reserved or cold but risktaking to the point of irresponsible stupidity.

what a thought. He'd never imagined they'd get along like that, much less after everything that had happened.

They were devils, people like Remus. as much as people were scared of them, they'd call them up to get a job done, do something no one else would want to do.

Mr. Lyer wasn't scared. He was anything else than scared. Perhaps, he was a devil himself too.

What scared him was that that thought didn’t.

He got up, abruptly, seeing the time on the clock, about to strike three. He placed his drink down, his head getting dizzy slightly, but he felt Remus put a hand on his arm in sympathy.

"It's getting late, Remus." He looked up at him. "You should probably leave."

Remus tilted his head. "I should go." He bent down slightly so that he was closer to the other, able to look him in the eye. "I've never been good at doing what I'm supposed to do."

"you did what I told you to do just fine." Remus smiled.

"then what else do you need me to do?" Mr. Lyer was silent as the two stared at each other. he hadn't felt this way (amazed? intrigued? impressed? he didn't know) for a long time. At the moment, thanks to the drinks, surely, he surged up (because he had to, with his short stature) and kissed Remus Reali right then and there.

the other made a small noise of surprise before he began kissing back. He brought his hand up to cup Remus's face as the other placed a hand on his waist and tugged him closer.

It was... nice. fun.

They broke apart, a little dizzy from everything. the touches, the kisses, the drinks. the fact that they knew something no one else did.

"I think," Mr. Lyer said, a smirk finding its way onto his lips. "you should stay some time more."

Remus matched his smirk. He hummed, considering the possibility. "I think I'll take you up on that offer, Dee."

They kissed again. and again. and again. and he thought they'd never stop.

they stumbled back and fell on the couch, little regard for their surroundings.

they fell, together. down and down and down.

all the way to hell.


End file.
